


What I Knew

by brandi1111



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandi1111/pseuds/brandi1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the past comes back to bite you in the ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Qaf. My first fiction so be gentle comments welcome. Happy reading.

Prologue

September 1, 1983

 

            “I am six weeks pregnant.” She said softly.

            “Fuck!” He shouts, “You are going to get rid of it immediately.”

            “No, I am going to keep the baby. You have to face your responsibilities.” She replied.

            “I have a family. I won’t support a bastard from a whore. I won’t let you fuck up my life and everything I have coming to me.” He screams at her. He grabs her arm in a vice grip. “Get rid of it or I will get rid of you, bitch.” He threatens.

            She recoils from his anger. Was this the same man that whispered words of love in her ear just hours ago? She never saw the fist coming at her. Hitting the floor, curling in a ball she wrapped her arms around her stomach to protect it against the blows. The kicks knock her out.

            She woke up in the hospital three days later, bloody, bruised and terrified; she cried. But there was still a heart beat…

 

 

Chapter 1

New Orleans, Louisiana September 2002

 

I watched mom take her last breath and I held her hand as she drifted away. I felt my heart break into a million pieces as her coffin was covered with her favorite flowers. My body grew cold and numb when the preacher spoke about heaven and no more pain. I released her ashes at her favorite park near the bench where she sat to watch me play as a child. My mind blocked out the lawyer’s voice as he handed me the ugly, manila envelope with its contents supposed to equal a life. My head ached as I watched the charity moving van leave with her things inside. I cried as I drove away from the only house we had ever owned. My childhood was over, time to grow up and get on with life.

I had read mom’s final letter so many times the paper was becoming brittle. Even her death did not shock me as much as that letter. Everything I had ever known about my life was a damn lie. Now I wanted the truth. I unfolded the letter and began to read the letter again…

 

_Dearest Philly,_

_If you are reading this letter it means the cancer has won and I am gone. I am sorry I won’t be there for you and to watch you become the incredible woman I know you will be. I want you to always remember I love you and I am very proud of you. I also have to tell you a few things.   I can never express how sorry I am for the things I have done but I hope I have prepared you enough to deal with these things and stay safe._

_In 1983, I worked in an electronics store in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania as a clerk when I was 16. I got involved with a married man with a family. I got pregnant with you that summer. I know I told you your Dad was your father but your real father is Craig Taylor. He knew I was pregnant but he wasn’t going to leave his family or help me with you. He put me in the hospital when I refused to abort you. So I left Pittsburgh and moved to New Orleans with my cousin before he realized we lived. Craig Taylor doesn’t know anything about you. I met Dad two years later and we fell in love. Never doubt that we loved you for one minute. Dad adopted you when you were three and loved you till the day he was killed. The locket enclosed with this letter was given to me by Dad for a wedding present. I wanted you to have something you could wear like a hug from Dad and me. I am so sorry I betrayed your trust. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you very much my darling,_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Mom_

            I refolded the letter and put it back in the manila envelope. I put mom’s locket around my neck. Memories of the past flashed in my mind. Mom making me a costume for Halloween, Dad teaching me how to ride a bike, movie nights, family cook outs, and piano recitals with the parents I loved. I considered my options then I started making my plans. Everyone deserves justice.

 

 

Chapter 2

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2007

 

            The rain is coming down hard outside. The fat drops were beating down on the windows. The lightning casts grey shadows across the white walls of the mostly unfurnished apartment. I have learned to live with only a few possessions. I am curled up in the fluffy armchair I have dragged around since childhood. The smell of Dad’s cologne still clings to the fabric. I am covered in the quilt Mom made me in the months before she died. This fluffy old chair and quilt are the only home I have left.

            In my business I have access to all kinds of information. Court records, police reports, and financial reports are mine with the click of a mouse. This uniform and badge allows me to talk to people that have information. My face with the big innocent blue eyes makes people want to tell me things and treat me like a little sister. The soft voice and gentle smile I use on an informant or victim helps them trust me. The more cynical witnesses and criminals get the body treatment. Simply I make them want to fuck me. It’s a talent and I use all my weapons to get justice for the victims. Years of studying Criminology have made me a smart cop. I use the values and common sense my parents gave me every day on this job. I am a police officer with the Pittsburgh Police Department and I want justice.

            The private investigator I hired last year did a complete background check on the Taylors and the Pittsburg crew. The money I spent was worth the head start I needed to put my plan into action. I moved to the Pitts six months ago after graduating from Tulane and serving on the NOPD. Using the background checks I have started to do the deep undercover  work.

            Craig Taylor was a wealthy business man. The local country club in the suburbs was his favorite playground. Craig Taylor was divorced from his wife, Jennifer. The divorce papers were informative but the witness statements were more revealing. Neighbors reported Craig had slapped his son Justin after an argument. It was whispered in the country club that Taylor had disowned his son for being gay. A former employee stated Taylor had his son arrested for protesting Prop 14 outside of his electronics store. Even Taylor’s daughter Molly was said to dislike her father for refusing to pay her brother’s college tuition to art school. Craig Taylor had secrets. Craig Taylor was a cheat, liar, bigot and a complete bastard. It was time the world knew Taylor for the monster he was.

            Jennifer Taylor was a local real estate agent that specialized in the gay community of Liberty Ave. Jennifer was a member of PFLAG and the PTA at her daughter’s private school. Jennifer, her boyfriend Tucker, and her daughter, Molly lived in a nice house in the suburbs. Molly was in high school and on the track team.

            Justin Taylor was an artist with paintings in galleries around New York. The victim of a gay bashing as a teenager, he survived but with some brain damage and weakened fine motor skills in his hand. Justin had his share of drama. He was expelled from PIFA for misusing his internship to harass a local politician’s campaign. Justin had moved to New York for a year to pursue his art career. Justin Taylor was married to Brian Kinney. Kinney owned the gay dance club, Babylon and the advertising agency Kinnetik. He had a young son living in Toronto with his moms. Babylon had been bombed two years ago during a fundraiser to protest against Prop 14. Justin and a lot of the Liberty Ave. gay community were inside at the time.

 

 

The Victorian mansion on the hill was the biggest in town. The long driveway allowed visitors to enter a world away from the dirty steel town of Pittsburgh. Family money bought extravagance and luxury. Manicured lawns and fountains on the green rolling grounds surrounded by a wrought iron fence only the privileged were allowed to enter. The manservant at the door showed the man the way to the master bedroom.

The lights were dimmed in the opulent room. The smell of death and decay lay heavy in the air. He held the wrinkled hand of the elderly lady as her other hand held the rosary while she gave her last confession. The grip of death claimed her a few hours later as he sat beside the bed. He took his vows to serve God very seriously. He gave her the comfort his vows demanded and prayed for her soul. His mind replayed her words “I did God's work here on Earth”. His soul screamed, his eyes wept, his conscience ached with the terrified realization that the evil of humanity would justify such actions in God’s name. He knew what was expected of him. He also knew what he would do. The decision made, he took what was not his to tell a story that was not his to tell. If he had to sacrifice his mortal soul to protect them he would. He believed everyone was equal in God’s love.

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Debbie Novotny- Horvath was working the late shift at the Liberty Diner for the third night in a row. It’s Friday night and the crowd was rowdy as usual. It got quiet as I walked in the diner. I didn’t understand the quiet until I saw the group that entered behind me. This was the ‘gang’ of Liberty Ave.   I knew them by name, face, and reputation.

Brian Kinney the reformed stud of Liberty Avenue was holding court in the back booth at his side was his husband Justin Taylor. With them was Ted, Blake, Emmett, Drew, Michael, and Ben rounded out the lively crew. They laughed and ate dinner. It was the to come night at Babylon later that energized this group. Everyone knew the thumpa-thumpa got in your blood. The back room gave every pleasure a gay man could want.

            I sat at the counter sipping my soda and watched the group unobserved. I was not ready to make my move on Justin Taylor so I watched silently. A group of gay men would never be bothered with me. Small, blond and beautiful that I am. I have known it my whole life, but gay men don’t care about pretty girls. So I listen to lewd jokes and stories about rimming, ramming, sucking, fucking and penis size. I don’t worry about gay men either, I am only interested in gay women. Craig Taylor will shit a brick when he finds out two of his children are queer. I can’t wait until I can shove that information down his throat and watch him choke on it. I plan to use the information I have to put that crook Craig Taylor behind bars. Then he can find out his lesbo love child brought him down, but for now I wait silently.

Brian and Justin can’t keep their hands off each other. Their passion could melt the Arctic Circle. I hope they can breathe with tongues down their throats. Michael whines about newlyweds and public horniness. My guess is that the little man is not well fucked. I have had enough male partners to know the difference.

Brian’s hands head south of Justin’s waist just as Debbie hits Brian’s head and says, “Hey asshole keep it PG in the diner.”

Brian gives her a snarky laugh. Justin groans loudly, blushes and says, “Sorry Deb.” I almost let out a chuckle.

           I hear an affectionate “I know it’s not your fault Sunshine.” They all laugh at Brian’s disgruntled “Whatever.” After the group leaves the diner it feels like the place lost all its charm. My brother and his friends really are the heart of this place.

            Debbie asks me if I want anything else. I decline so I can follow the group to Babylon. I stand up and drop a few bills on the counter. The bell above the door dings and I look up out of habit. The world just stood still. I must have been holding my breath because I suddenly had to sit down. Standing there in black leather pants and a black tank top was the hottest woman I had ever seen. Long brown hair, green eyes, pouty lips, all on a long lean body with luscious curves.

            Deb greets the hot women with a friendly “Hey Leda, long time no see.”

            Leda says, “Yeah been biking it up out west for a few years. I went by Mel and Lindsay’s place but it looks like they moved.”

            “After the bombing the girls took the kids to Toronto. We miss them a lot but Brian and Mikey most of all miss their kids.” Debbie replied sadly.

            “How is everyone else?” Leda asked.

            Debbie chuckled, “They are all at Babylon for the night. Doing what all gay men do.” She says.

            Leda shutters, “Fuck Deb, don’t kill my good mood.” Leda leans over on her elbow on the counter to sneak a lemon bar. I got a real good view of a nice firm ass. I swallow hard, my shirt feels to tight and I am way to hot.

            Leda notices me checking out her ass and gives me the once over. She sits next to me and says huskily, “Well, well. What do we have here?”

            I reply, “We have a case of a stolen lemon bar. Hey Deb, put it on my tab.” to late I realized I made a cop joke.

            Leda asks, “What are you the dessert police?”

            I shrug then say, “I am headed to Babylon you want to get a real drink?”

            Leda smiles “Sure thing. Let’s ride.”

            Babylon is loud, proud and packed. Glitter covers everything and the dancers were sweaty and gyrating to the thumpa-thumpa of dance music pounding out the bass speakers. Leda leads me to the bar with her hand on the small of my back. We order shots of tequila with beer chasers. After downing our drinks we head to the dance floor. The music pounds in my ears and makes my heart beat faster. Leda puts her hands on my hips as I wrap mine around her neck. We sway to the beat in our blood. We dance till our feet hurt and then take a break back to the bar.

            Leda purrs, “So beautiful what’s your story?” She hands me a bottle of water and I down it in long gulps

            I reply, “My name is Philly. I have a story like everyone, but I don’t tell it to just anyone.

            She laughs, “Oh this kitten has claws. I like that.” She states. “So kitten do you purr when someone rubs you the right way?”

            I giggle, “I only purr when I am petted but rub me the wrong way and I will scratch out your eyes.” I say darkly.

            We hear a lusty laugh from behind us then a deep voice says, “Well if it isn’t the hottest bitch in Pittsburgh.”

            Leda laughing says, “If it isn’t the stud of Liberty Avenue. How they hanging Brian?”

            Brian smirks, “Low and long Leda.”

            Leda’s eyes sparkle as she gives Brain a quick hug. “Where is that little twink of yours?”

            Brian softens and says “My husband went home to bed. I am headed there soon to wake him up.”

            Leda asks, “Husband? King Kinney married? Well no one told me hell froze over.”

            Brian gives a snarky, “Can’t be alone forever. But I am still the hottest fuck on Liberty Avenue, don’t doubt that. Any way looks like you have your own blond twink.

            I narrow my eyes, flip my long braid over my shoulder and I say saucily, “I am no twink thank you very much.”

            Leda says, “Watch out Brian this kitten has claws.”

            Brian looks at me in an assessing way. “I see that. I am Brian Kinney, I own this club. Nice to meet you, Kitten.”

            I laugh, “The name is Philly not kitten, Sir.” I say like I am talking to a really old elder. Brian growls and Leda chokes on her water. I have heard enough stories of Brian Kinney to know that he is touchy about his age.

            Brian finally smirks and replies, “Touché…Kitten.” I huff but giggle anyway. Brian says his goodbyes and leaves us alone to enjoy the rest of our night.

 

 

Chapter 4

 

            I wake up the next morning with a dry mouth and a headache. I can feel the warm body next to me snuggled up against my back. Leda, the long legged Amazon groans as I move out of the bed. The room only spins a little but I still want to hurl. I don’t have to be on duty till tomorrow afternoon so I am slower getting started on my day. Sleeping late is a luxury I don’t usually have it is already late morning and I have errands to run.

            Leda rolls over and sort of smiles at me. “What cat slept with its ass in my mouth?” She says as she smacks at her lips to relieve her own dry mouth. I ask her if she wants coffee and she says hell yeah. I make coffee and toast and bring her some Ibuprofen. I try to sound casual when I ask her how she knows Brian Kinney. “My ex Melanie is married to Lindsay, the mother of his son, Gus. His best friend Michael is the father of Melanie’s daughter J.R.” Oh shit my small world just got smaller. I suddenly feel very tense. I keep my face passive but inside I am freaking out.   But Leda doesn’t notice so I calm down.

            So I add, “Are they the ones that went to Toronto?”

            “Yeah, Babylon was bombed about two years ago so they left the Pitts for safer climates.”

            “That’s sad but understandable.” I tell her.

            “That bombing hurt the gay community in Pittsburg for a long time, but Brian rebuilt Babylon. Never letting the homophobes win by being a big fat fucking success is Brian’s mission statement. His motto is ‘No apologies, No regrets. Sorry is bullshit. That’s Brian the Poet Laurite of Liberty Avenue.” Leda recalls with a sigh. “Brian and Justin have been through too much, but they love each other more for all the drama. Love like theirs is rare, I hope to find it one day myself.”   Leda says wistfully.

            I smile at her then lean in and kiss her softly. The sun casts a shadow across her face. It’s time to get on with the day. After exchanging contact information Leda catches a cab up to her motorbike that is still outside Babylon.

            I finish my errands in record time: dry cleaning picked up, bills paid and groceries put away. The apartment was vacuumed, dusted, and sheets changed. I sat in my fluffy chair again distracted by the lusty images from last night replaying in my mind. The soft curve of Leda’s hip, the gentle swell of her pert breasts topped with dark pink nipples. The sexy moans she let out when I licked her sweet center. The sweat on her back as she rode my fingers. I really loved the scream when she came for the fourth time. I can still feel the finger prints she left on my hips when she went down on me. Most of all I can still taste that goodbye kiss on my lips all these hours later. I know for damn sure I want more of her but I can’t get distracted from my goals. Craig Taylor was going down.

            It did not take a genius to figure out Craig Taylor was a crook. Taylor Electronics was a successful chain store but Taylor was living beyond his means. Pent house apartment, country club membership, luxury vacations, hot car, women, alimony, child support and a gambling habit. Taylor was into the loan sharks for almost half a million dollars. So I figure he is cooking his books. He was not a stupid man, but embezzlement was hard to hide. I have been studying his financials for months looking for the money trail. It was easier to find than I thought. Common sense was not Craig Taylor’s strongest trait. Now I had the proof that he was an idiot. I had enough to put Taylor away for embezzlement, fraud, and tax evasion. But something gnawed at my gut. I know how Taylor hid the money. I know where Taylor hid the money. What I don’t know is why Taylor was paying monthly payments to a construction company. A search of permit records showed no site of construction on any commercial or private property owned or invested in by Taylor for at least ten years. It may be time to bring in some help.

 

 

Chapter 5

 

            “Detective Horvath, Can I ask you a few questions?” I asked the older detective sweetly. I figured at least Horvath could guide me in the right direction to investigate the construction company.

            “Officer Kendrick isn’t it?” The detective replied inquisitively. I nodded affirmatively. “Yes, you may. What kind of questions do you have for me Kendrick?”

“If a company was receiving pay offs from a business without providing the service how would you go about proving it?” I asked nonchalantly.

“Follow the money. Identify the players, examine the motive and timeline, and collect the evidence. Don’t forget the nature of associations and background information. Simply put, who, what, when, why and how of evidence.” Replied Horvath with a firm resolve. “Police work old school, assume everyone is a criminal and everything is a con.”

            I blinked a few times and said, “Thank you sir.” And left Horvath’s office. The wheels were already turning in my head. I followed the money from Taylor to the construction company and now I needed an employee list. Time to do some reconnaissance.

            The late model unmarked car was parked across the street from the Pittsburg Construction Company two days later. I knew this was not going to be easy. I could not get the evidence illegally, because it would not be useable in court. I watch the offices of PCC for a few hours. I was shocked when I saw Leda leaving the office with a hard hat and lunch box. I watch her leave on her motorcycle, long legs wrapped around that throbbing, vibrating machine. My mouth began to water. I followed Leda to the Liberty Diner. I wasn’t wearing my uniform, but I was in my cruiser. I parked down the block then walked up the street to the diner. Leda was sitting at the counter, shoulders slumped and her face in her hands. I sat down beside her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with red, puffy eyes and blinked.

            I softly said, “What’s wrong babe?” My fingers itch to touch the silky hair on the back of her neck. I want to wrap my arms around her and give her my warmth.

            Leda let out a breath and shakily replied, “My life just went to shit and now I am fucked!”

            I squeezed her leg tenderly and run my hand up her thigh, “You are only fucked if you want to be. I can help with that.” She smiled at me weakly.

            “The job that I came to Pittsburgh for that was supposed to last six months fell through. I left Chicago for that job. The foreman can’t even tell me what went wrong, just some bullshit about to many people on the crew. I have more experience than most of the guys and we were all hired at the same time. So I was let go because I am a woman or a lesbian? Either way I am so screwed. I needed my first check to get out of the fleabag motel and I don’t have enough money left to get to another job now. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Leda’s eyes start to water and I feel my heart clench.

            Debbie gives Leda coffee and a lemon bar. Leda smiles weakly in return. Debbie’s PFLAG mom attitude starts to show. “What company were you fired from? I can get my group together and protest and picket the homophobic assholes” Debbie demands. Rainbow picket signs already dancing in her head.

            “PCC off of Main and St. Clair. They are remodeling the old shopping center into office space.” Leda answers in a shaky voice.

            “Pittsburg Commercial Construction!” Debbie screeched. “That fucking company is operated by Mark Hobbs, father of fucking Chris Hobbs, the bastard that bashed Justin.”

            I snap my head up and stare at Debbie. What the fuck are Taylor and Hobbs doing exchanging money? Why would Craig Taylor make payments to the father of his son’s basher? I get a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. This is even worse than I thought. Hell this could be bigger than I thought. I know for damn sure something evil is going on.

            I grab Leda’s hand and tell her she is coming home with me. I tell her to meet me at my place in half an hour. I bring my cruiser back to the station and get my car then head home. Leda is waiting for me when I get there. My brain is on overdrive and I am tense as hell. I can’t do anything about the Taylor-Hobbs issue tonight but I can solve Leda’s problems. Clarity comes easy to me, she needs a home, and I have one.   I have money, and a good job. What I don’t have is love or friends. I want to change that. I don’t want to push Leda but timing is an issue.   She needs help and I want her. So she agrees to stay for a while. I wanted some custom shelves in the living room anyway. Leda can do that and more.

“Philly, we have been hanging out for a few weeks and now we are going to be living together. Are you ever going to tell me anything about you? “Leda asks me later that night.” I plan to tell you all of it. I just need a few weeks to get some shit worked out.” My eyes plead for patience. “I won’t push Philly just let me know if I can help” she whispers in my ear. Her voice is husky and it makes me shiver. I kiss her fiercely till she moans. I touch, taste and devour the sweetness that is uniquely Leda. She arches, clenches, and falls over the edge into pleasure. Leda makes me shiver, scream, moan until I float away into release. We fall asleep in the warmth and safety of each other’s arms locking out the evil of this world.

 

 

Chapter 6

I follow Craig Taylor to a dive bar on the outskirts of the industrial section of Pittsburg. This place is a lesbian’s worst nightmare. The place is dirty and smells like stagnant beer and sweat. A bunch of old horny hetero men with beer breath wanting to play grabass. I hold down my revulsion and head to the bar. I have a camera in my purse and a wire in my bra. These heels are killing my feet, this wig is making me itch, and the mini skirt is making my ass freeze off from the draft. Hooker gear is definitely not my usual thing. Taylor is sitting at the end of the bar with his head down sipping a beer. He looks around nervously every few minutes. This asshole is definitely up to something. Ten minutes later I get my answer when Mark Hobbs and former Police Chief Jim Stockwell walk into the bar. Taylor, Hobbs, and Stockwell move to a table at the back of the bar. I angle the camera in my purse at their table before I walk over. I ask if anyone wants to dance in slurred speech. I grab the edge of the table and plant the bug I had in my bra. The men grumble out a few no’s and a get lost. I stumble back to the bar, order a soda, and wait. The meeting lasts about 30 minutes the conversation was tense by the body language and they leave quickly as if they can’t stand the presence of the others. I retrieve the bug and head out the back door down the dark alley to my car.

I could feel someone watching when the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Walking alone on dark deserted streets is dangerous enough without doing it in hooker heels. I flip off the heels and spin around with my hand on the pistol hidden inside my jacket pocket. No one is getting the drop on me if I can help it. Being followed down a dark alley is not my idea of a good time. A man with sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and dressed in black is standing about 20 feet behind me. He holds up his hands and backs up a few paces. “Excuse me, I need to speak with you for a moment.” He says in a gentle voice. “I am sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I need your help and I didn’t know who else I could trust! I have seen you on patrol on Liberty Ave and I saw you following Craig Taylor.” he lowers his hands and takes a deep breath. “I know who you are Ms. Kendrick and I know you are the only one that can protect them.” He whispers into the night. I stay in a defensive position not ready to trust this stranger. “What help do you want and who needs protecting? How the hell do you know my name?” I demand. He slowly opens the messenger bag hanging from his shoulder and shows me a stack of files. He places the bag on the ground and backs away from it. “These will answer all your questions. You are on the right path just have faith.” He says as he turns to leave. The gold of the cross around his neck glints in the moonlight as he disappears into the darkness.

I get home late but I have the late shift again the next day so I decide to review the stranger’s files over a glass of wine. I can’t review the camera footage or the wire recordings until I get to work and use the precinct software anyway. The files are all labeled by name and date. It takes me the better part of 3 hours to read all the files. Horvath was right find the who, what, when, why, and how of evidence and it all comes together. Now what the fuck was I supposed to do? I never was good at trusting people but this shit was above my pay grade. I knew for damn sure this shit wasn’t over.

 

 

Chapter 7

I was asleep when Leda got home. Brain had given her a job bartending at Babylon until she could figure out her next move. He said the fags couldn’t flirt her into giving away his booze. I was more afraid of her breaking a few bottles over touchy hands or lewd comments. Leda was more badass than most of the local queers put together. Nothing turned me on more than watching her manhandle some asshole that got out of line.

I felt the bed dip and Leda crawl up my body. Hands roughened from years of using power tools and sanding wood did amazing things to my thighs. Long legs opened mine and I wrapped mine around her waist. I felt soft lips on my neck as I ran my hands up her lean back. I rubbed the knots out of her lower back and got a loud moan for my efforts. When she kissed my lips and sucked on my tongue I may have whimpered. She rubbed us together by lifting my hip and angling hers down. The tingles in my stomach were getting stronger. She slipped her hand down my pants and I started to ride her hand, she really had the most amazing hands and long fingers. I came apart in her hands and purred when she petted me right. Not to be out done I took off her clothes, spread her open, and showed her how fitting my new “Kitten” nickname was as I lapped up her cream. I knew that everything could crumble around me when what I learned came out. I hoped Leda would not think I betrayed her when she found out the truth of who I really was. I never wanted to hurt her and now I can’t lose her. I have lost too much already. I wrap myself around Leda’s warm body. I just want to hold her for a little while longer. I know this is a conversation that could ruin us but I have to do it anyway. I nuzzle her neck and breathe in deep. She smells like Jasmine, sweat, and sex and me. It’s a beautiful fragrance. Her dark hair is mixed with my blonde, her body is pressed against me and it feels like home.

            “Leda, we need to talk.” I whisper in her ear. “What’s on your mind babe?” she says as she rolls over to look at me. This just might be harder than I thought. “I haven’t been completely honest about who I am or why I am in Pittsburgh. I wanted to tell you the truth but I was afraid to trust anyone. Now if I don’t get some help all this shit is going to get someone hurt.” I finally get it out. “Philly what’s going on? Who is going to get hurt? Who are you really?” Leda asks. I show Leda all of the files, my mom’s letter, and tell her about the surveillance footage and tapes. “Damn Philly, what are we going to do? And yes I meant us. You don’t have to do any of this alone. I got your back babe.” Leda affirms. I hug her tightly and hold her hand. “I have to get the tapes analyzed first thing. I don’t trust the PPD precinct not to have ears and leaks.” I say then think for a minute. “Do you think you could get the time off to come to New Orleans for a few days with me? My Uncle Boudreaux works for the NOPD he could have the tapes analyzed and tell us what we should do next.” Leda replies “Brian will give me the time off. He knows I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

We both arrange for some time off saying we had a family emergency which technically it was. We decide to leave for New Orleans the next morning. It’s a long drive but we figure carrying the tapes and files will be safer in a car not an airport with nosy security. We hit the Big Easy late evening two days later. New Orleans is spice, glitter, and decadence steeped in old history. Everybody has a story and every place has a history. The culture can be felt in the very air you breathe. Spend enough time in New Orleans and the place crawls into your skin and gets into your blood. Philly felt the beat of the city in her veins very similar to the thumpa-thumpa of Babylon. Damn it was good to be back.

We met my uncle at a restaurant  down in the French Quarter on Bourbon Street. I gave him the tapes and explained the situation. He promised to get them back to me the next day. After dinner I decided to show Leda the town I grew up in. One night of playing tourist was just what we needed to regroup and relax. I introduced my girl to ettoufee, gumbo, and jambalaya made the authentic way. I showed her how to pinch the tail and suck the head of a crawfish and slurp down a raw oyster without gagging. We danced down on the dark side of queer Bourbon were we could blend in. We had a Hurricane daiquiris and tequila shots. I bought her some Mardi Gras beads with the promise she would show me something later. We wore Saints jerseys and screamed Who Dat with the rest of the locals. And just for the hell of it we got matching Fleur Di Lis tattoos on our ankles to remember the night. We packed every cliché about New Orleans I could think of into one night and we loved it.

My uncle met us at our hotel the next afternoon. He had a very worried expression on his face and his hands were shaking. “Philly this shit just got real. You need to read this now!” he said as he handed me a transcribed version of the audio file. I sat down on the bed so Leda could read the file over my shoulder. “This is worse than I thought Uncle Boud, what the hell I am supposed to do? I have to protect my family. I can’t let them get hurt again. We have to stop this.” I screech then relax when I feel Leda’s hand on my back. I borrow some of her strength as I wait for my uncle to come up with the answers to save my family. “Philly you need to go home. We have a few weeks to get this together. I will make a few calls to some contacts I have in a few federal agencies. I will not give out anything specific until I can get a real plan in the works. I will call you in a few days. When I do you need to warn your family and friends that they are in very real danger. Until then be safe, keep your head down, watch your back, and act like nothing is wrong. The element of surprise may be the only thing we have that can stop this shit.” Leda and I return home to a life we are both afraid we are going to lose. We hold on and love as hard as we can because no one can guarantee tomorrow.

 

 

 

Chapter 8

We drive out to the big house in West Virginia. As we walk up to the door I know this moment will change my life forever. All of my secrets and everyone else’s will be exposed. I am so nervous my hands are shaking as I try to ring the doorbell. Leda holds my hand giving me her silent strength as we wait. Detective Horvath answers the door and is surprised to see me especially when I ask to see Brian and Justin. Its Sunday dinner so I know the whole gang is here just like always. They are sitting around the dining room table drinking coffee and talking. They all look at us curiously some with recognition and after a deep breath I know it’s time to talk.

“Everyone I am sorry to interrupt your dinner. I needed to see all of you because I have information that concerns everyone and all of gay Pittsburgh.” I say as calmly as I can. “Officer Kendrick if this is a personal matter we can discuss it in private in my office on Monday.” Horvath says as he looks meaningfully from Leda to me. Oh Lord, he thinks I am here to out myself. “I am Officer Philadelphia Taran Kendrick but people call me Philly. I work with Detective Horvath at the PPD. I am here to inform you that everyone in this room is in danger. A hit has been put out on this family!” I calmly say but all hell breaks loose anyway, everyone is yelling and talking at once. Brian yells for everyone to shut the fuck up and it gets very quiet very quickly. Brian tells me to explain what the hell I am talking about and do it now bossy ass that he is. “I have been investigating this family for over a year. I will explain why in a minute. I have uncovered evidence that implies Craig Taylor, Mark Hobbs, and Jim Stockwell were behind the bombing of Babylon. I have visual and audio surveillance tapes of Taylor, Hobbs, and Stockwell confessing to the Babylon bombing, planning a future bombing on this family, a mentioning at least 2 co-conspirators. I also have files with evidence of a lot more.” I finish with a deep sigh. Leda wraps her arm around my shoulder and I am glad for her strength.

Horvath wants to see the evidence. Brian gets a bottle of beam and Justin looks pale. Debbie fixes Leda and me a cup of coffee which Brian promptly spikes. You have to love the guy. Michael, Ben, Emmett, Drew, all take a shot for courage while Ted and Blake sip hot tea. I set up my laptop and the room grows quiet. “I have spent several days putting together most of the pieces to this puzzle. I am hoping you all can fill in the blanks of what I don’t know. I got most of the information on Taylor from a private investigator last year. The visual and audio file from surveillance last week. I got the older files from a man I don’t know asking me for help. I don’t know where he got them or his connection to any of this. I don’t know if any of this is usable in court. I do know that you have to protect your family.” I explain. I play the tapes.

                        Tapes

Taylor: “Why did you want us to meet here Hobbs?”

Hobbs: “I got a call from the pickle bitch last week. Those fags were supposed to die in that fucking bombing and she was pissed when they all survived especially the fairy fucker. Now she wants us to try again. She said if we don’t get it right this time she will hand all of us over to the cops.”

Stockwell: “That old bitch is dying I read it in the paper.”

Hobbs: “I know she is dying dumbass. She said so herself. She also said she left all the shit on us where it could be turned over to the cops if we fail this time. That old fucking bitch will be leading us around by the dicks from hell. Getting rid of Kinney and his degenerates was only a bonus that fairy fucker was the main target. I have half a mind to shove a pickle down that old bitch’s throat and help her on her way.”

Stockwell: “If that fucking fiddler would have put the bomb where we told him none of this shit would be happening. We should have broken his neck. Instead we have to keep paying the slimy little bastard to keep his mouth shut! We can’t bomb the club again Kinney has better security than Fort Knox.”

Taylor: “Blow up a gas main or set another bomb. That red headed cunt has Sunday dinners all the fags go to every week. Thanksgiving is next month my daughter will be with me so it’s the perfect time to end this. That fucking pickle bitch can destroy everything I have left.

Hobbs: “Stockwell you get the drop guy, Taylor you get the money, and I will get the bomb. Those cocksuckers ruined our lives, we all want revenge, but that pickle bitch can ruin whatever futures we have left. She has us by the balls. We do this right and this Thanksgiving we may all have something to be thankful for.”

I stopped the tape and closed the laptop. I knew everyone had questions and everyone wanted answers. But I needed my questions answered to make it all make since. “As far as I can tell Taylor, Hobbs, and Stockwell haven’t got a hold of another bomb yet. But I couldn’t watch them 24/7. Thanksgiving is in two weeks. We need to get this together quick. My Uncle Boudreaux called in some favors and has a federal task force with F.B.I. and A.T.F waiting to assist us Detective Horvath. The bombing of Babylon was a hate crime and an act of domestic terrorism this is a federal case now but still under our jurisdiction until we are ready to make a move. Tomorrow a federal team will take up the surveillance of Taylor, Hobbs, and Stockwell. What I need from you all is help identifying the “pickle bitch and the fucking fiddler”.” Brian gets up and begins to pace. We all watch as the wheels turn in his head. He stops suddenly and says “No fucking way. He wouldn’t have the balls. Justin, you think he could have the balls?” Brian asks his husband. Justin stares at Brian then the light bulb look comes over his face. Justin jumps up and screams “Ethan!” Brian nods and says “Ian, the fiddle fuck, it has to be. Ethan Gold. Justin’s former boyfriend he was none too pleased when Justin broke up with him for cheating and got back together with me. He made a few threats but none I took seriously. He was just a slimy little weasel. Why the hell would he blow up Babylon?” Brian asks as he puts his arms around Justin. I table that question for a minute and ask “And the pickle bitch?” Emmett starts shaking and turning pale “No, no, no, no it can’t be. Schickles pickles.” He says as he stands up and faints. Drew the former football player with fast reflexes catches him before he hits the floor. Brian snarks “I second that emotion.” I hear a loud chorus of “Brian!” from everyone as Drew carries Emmett to the couch. “Oh my God! It has to be George Schickle’s ex-wife, Virginia Schickle. She died last week. Emmett used to date George. He had a heart attack while fucking Emmett on an airplane when they tried to join the mile high club.” Ted explained. “Emmett and she had some nasty words at the opera in front of all of Pittsburgh’s elite. George and Emmett met when Em was doing porn on my website. He left Emmett 10 million dollars but her lawyers fought the will but Emmett refused to sign the confidentiality agreement and walked away with his memories and a sweater.” Ted whispers so as not to upset Emmett.

Justin has started crying tears running down his pale face. “Those people died because of me. Why would they do this? It can’t be just because we are gay? Brain I don’t understand. Can they really hate queers that much?” he sobs. I kneel down next to Justin. I take a hold of his hands with mine. It’s the first time I touched my brother and my heart fills and I smile at him. “Justin, you are not responsible for the actions of religious zealots and narrow minded homophobes. You cannot blame yourself for any of this. You are gentle, kind, and full of love. Your family and friends love and respect you. There is evil in this world but there is good in it too. Justin you are most of what’s good.” I finish quietly. He stares at me as if he is seeing me for the first time. “Who are you?” he asks. I smile again and hand him my mother’s letter. He reads the letter tears welling up in his eyes once again. He pulls me into a big hug. Brian clears his throat and lifts his eyebrow in question. Justin moves to hand him the letter then stops looks at me for permission and I nod. Leda moves to stand behind me in a show of support I appreciate. After this mostly silent exchange the family is growing louder with attempted whispers. Brian reads the letter looks from Justin to me and back to Justin. I can see the dawn of recognition on Brain’s face. He sees the blonde hair, blue eyes and similar features. “I should have seen it that night at Babylon. Even the attitude is similar. Well don’t I feel like a fucking idiot.” Brian chuckles. I think Michael is about to have a coronary from lack of information. “Brian, what the hell does that paper say?” Michael whines. He never was my favorite. I nod to Brian my permission and he says “Mikey it seems my family just got a little bigger. I have a new sister in law.” Its takes a few minutes but the dawn of recognition hits all their faces as two sets of identical blue eyes stare back at them.

Horvath wants to review my evidence so I give him the case file. Justin insists Leda and I eat some dinner when he hears my stomach growl. Apparently it is a family trait. Brian asks “So Kitten, why did you investigate all of us? Justin would have loved you no matter what. Big hearted twink that he is.” I say between bites “It wasn’t Justin really. It was Craig’s ass I wanted to nail to the wall. He beat my mother almost to death in an attempt to murder me. I read the file I knew he already disowned the gay son he raised and was supposed to love. How do you think he would have reacted to the lesbian bastard daughter the thought he killed? Not a good foundation for a family reunion. But I wanted to know my brother and sister. But I needed to have information before I put myself at risk. I knew from the investigators report Craig was a crook. If I could get proof I could get some kind of justice for my mom even if it wouldn’t be for the beating he gave her.” Brian looks a little shell shocked as if the gravity if all this just hit him. Brian looks at Horvath reading the case file and asks if I can give him an abbreviated version of the story.

“In the early 80’s Stockwell was a beat cop. He took bribes. Hobbs paid him off to overlook his habit of frequenting hookers. Taylor was into gambling he had Stockwell keep the bookies off his back. Stockwell moved up the ranks and needed to finance his political campaign. Hobbs paid him off to keep his kid out of jail for attempted murder for bashing Justin. Mrs. Schickle paid him off to have Ted’s porn warehouse raided. Brian and Justin derailed his campaign and he was out of the bribery business and was indicted for covering up the Jason Kemp murder. But he was never convicted. But I am guessing Mrs. Schickle was pissed when Ted got off light and Emmett walked away without signing that agreement. So she had Stockwell, Hobbs, and Taylor blackmailed into arranging the bombing of Babylon. Stockwell pressures the other two to get the bombing done. Taylor paid off Ethan Gold to set off the bomb. Hobbs had the bomb made. Ethan screws up the placement and Emmett and the rest of you survive. But Ethan still wants money. So Taylor pays a monthly fee to PCC owned by Hobbs from an account he set up as an educational trust in Justin’s name. I have a hunch Ethan Gold is listed as an employee of PCC and paid as such to avoid tax questions. The educational trust although in Justin’s name is managed solely by Taylor and taxes are paid by the trust to avoid scrutiny. But Taylor got back into gambling and now owes more than he makes. He owes the loan sharks and local bookies almost half a million as far as I could find. Mrs. Schickle knows she is dying so she once again wants all of you dead especially Emmett.” I explain.

“But why do they hate us so much?” Michael asks with a confused look on his face. Maybe giving him access to Brian’s bar wasn’t such a good idea. “They were being blackmailed Michael. They also wanted revenge. After Stockwell was indicted his wife left him and took his kids. He lost all power from the police force when he was fired. He blames Brian and Justin. Hobbs has to face his son being a drunk and public disappointment. It came out at his trial the he let Justin jack him off now everyone thinks he is a closeted fag. Chris lost his scholarship when Brian busted his knee. Taylor lost his wife, daughter, and his company is in the toilet. The community thinks he is a homophobe for having Justin arrested for protesting outside his store. The old lady was humiliated when it came out her ex-husband was banging a male porn star on an airplane and died. These people think reputation is everything. The country club gossips can be viscous. They were all brought down by this family in one way or another.” I finished with a shrug of my shoulders. Horvath adds “Stockwell was taking bribes from more than a few people. Hobbs still has a thing for hookers mostly underage. Taylor was depositing his winnings from gambling into the trust account. Man this is enough to put them all away for years even without the bombing evidence. Philly call the federal task force have them here in the morning we need to get a move on this.” I had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

 

 

Chapter 9

The news anchor replayed the story from earlier in the day. The footage of Hobbs, Taylor, and Stockwell being arrested by federal agents playing in the background. Charged in connection with the bombing of local gay club Babylon. Facing federal charges of domestic terrorism, murder, attempted murder, tax fraud, tax evasion, bribery, conspiracy, racketeering, and most with the added hate crime penalty. Ethan Gold the actual bomber turned state’s evidence but plead guilty for life in prison. Multi-million dollar lawsuits have been filed against the estate of the late Mrs. Schickle for wrongful death, personal injury, and property damage. The footage changed to the celebration happening on Liberty Avenue. A source close to the community claim that the lively party could rival Pride weekend. A young man asks “What have you done lately to make you feel proud?”

I turned off the television and curled up behind Leda. My mind replays the events of the last few weeks. Sleep is not easy tonight. I put my hand on Leda’s chest and I feel her heart beat. Steady and strong the beats comforts me like a lullaby. I think back to yesterday and feel the anger and fear slip away. Mom can rest easy now he will never hurt my family again. I gave her the justice she never found in life but I also found the strength she gave me when she survived a beating that could have ended mine.

Horvath walked with me down the dark gray hallway towards the holding cells. He put his hand on my shoulder and quietly said “You only have a few minutes make it count.” I walked to the front of the last cell. The pathetic man with his shoulders slumped in defeat, eyes closed, and head leaned against the wall didn’t hear me approach. I didn’t feel one once of sympathy for the bastard. The cell door opening made him snap his eyes open and sit up straight. “I am not talking without my lawyer. No piece of blonde ass is going to change that. Leave me the fuck alone and get out of my cell.” Craig Taylor all but spat at me. I expected his venom but I knew he was scared shitless. I see the nervous shuffle of his feet and the darting of his eyes. Oh yeah his ass is scared. I calmly say “You don’t have to speak. But you will listen. 1983, Marietta Taran Jones. You beat a 16 year old pregnant girl almost to death. That’s right almost, but she and the baby lived. Congratulations Craig it’s a girl. It just tickles me to no end that an abusive, cheating, homophobic prick like you is going to the federal prison. What a pathetic motherfucker you turned out to be. Those big hairy bastards are going to love your ass on those dark lonely nights. I have a message from my brother Justin, protect that ass because you are so fucked. You tried to kill my mother and me. You tried to kill my brother and his family. You lost everything because you hate instead of love your own kids. After today we will never care about you again. My advice, when big Bubba is shoving his dick down your throat cover your teeth. Oh and dear old Dad, I am as big a dyke and Justin is a fag. Congratulations.” I turned around and walked out of the cell the door clanging closed behind me.

I run my hand down Leda’s thigh and up again. She has skin like silk. I know in my heart that I love Leda. I even like that damn motorcycle. I can still feel the tingle in my body from sitting in front of Leda while she had her hand in my pants and the other making the bike vibrate. Talk about horse power. That was an orgasm to remember. I feel her stir under my fingers as I slip my hand inside her panties. I open her legs and slide my fingers home to that moist center I love so much. I start to massage her spot as she wakes up. I get a deep kiss for my efforts. I kiss her like I am scared to lose her. She moans my name as she lifts her hips. I move between her legs and lick her soft heat. I could taste her all night but I can feel her starting to shake so I add my fingers to her heat. She comes apart and I lick her clean. I don’t know what our future holds. But I could spend a life time loving Leda. We drift asleep with early morning plans to meet my brother and Brian at the diner. I am meeting Jennifer and Molly in the afternoon for some shopping. Leda and I have been invited to family dinner a Debbie’s this weekend and we need new outfits. I may have to lick Leda into submission so she will wear a nice shirt with jeans instead of leather pants and a tank top. But that is half the fun of it.

 

Epilogue

Brian takes a seat in a pew on the front row of the church. He watches the man practicing his sermon up in the pulpit. Brian remembers many Sundays at mass from his youth. Reverend Tom Butterfield watches Brian with apprehension. Their conversations have never gone well. “What can I do for you Brian?” he asks. Brian lifts his trademark eyebrow and smirks. Then says “Now that’s a loaded question Rev.” The Reverend shakes his head and takes a deep breath. Some things never change and hopefully this beautiful man never will. Brian says simply “I know it was you that gave us the files. Why?” The Reverend sits on the pew next to Brian. “Everyone is equal in God’s love. People should not have to suffer or die because of who they love. The victims deserved justice and the survivors needed answers. I also believe the innocent need protection from the evil that uses God’s word to justify their own hate. I don’t preach of a vengeful God. I serve a God that loves all his children not just a righteous few.” replied the gentle man.

Brian nodded his head in understanding. “Can I ask you a question, Brian” the Reverend asked quietly. Brian looks skeptical but nods yes again. “Do you have faith in him” the reverend says. Brian gets a contemplative and rare open look on his face. “My chosen family survived an attempt to kill almost all of them by bigoted nutcases. They are all happy and healthy and living their lives. I have successful businesses that allow me to support my family and help my community. I have been blessed to have a child through an unconventional way allowing me to be a father. I have a husband that I love more than my own life. Justin is caring, talented, and has the face of an angel. He has survived more tragedy and come out stronger than anyone I know. I know I am blessed to have Justin’s love. I have survived an abusive childhood, years of self-inflicted alcoholism, drug abuse, promiscuity, and cancer. I have a wonderful life, you don’t get that without a few miracles and a lot of faith, Rev.” Brian finishes and walks away. Reverend Butterfield watches as one of God’s beautiful creatures leaves the church. He knew deep to his soul everyone is equal in God’s love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
